1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices, and more particularly to a mounting device for an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, and graphics cards, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. The expansion cards are often fixed in the computer system with screws. However, the installation of screws to fix the expansion cards is laborious and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.